1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for correcting signals detected by a detection system in a diagnostic instrument.
2. Discussion of the Art
Raw images generated by a diagnostic instrument having a digital image sensor as a detector, such as, for example, the Applied Biosystems Prism 7000 diagnostic instrument, can exhibit an anomaly known as “cross-talk.” Cross-talk refers to the situation where a signal from a given location in the image (for example, a given well in a plate having a plurality of wells, e.g., a 96-well PCR plate), causes a variation in the signal at a different location in the image (for example, a different well in the plate having a plurality of wells). A specific region within an image associated with an independent signal is often referred to as a region of interest (alternatively referred to herein as ROI). Each ROI defines the specific pixels within the image associated with a specific reaction. Variations in signal due to cross-talk, although typically small, can induce variations in reaction quantification of one or more regions of interest within the image. In some cases, sensitivity of the reaction is reduced by requiring an increase in signal threshold in order to avoid false positive results due to cross-talk.
The areas in the image between the regions of interest of the image contain optical information that can be used to compensate for sources of variation in signal. These sources of signal variation can result from a specific geometric optical reflection, scattered light from optical components, light leakage, changes in intensity of the source of light, and the like. All of these sources of variation can contribute to a dynamically changing error in the optical signal in a given region of interest of the image.
It is desired to monitor a region of interest associated with a reaction and ultimately correct for varying anomalous signals over the course of a testing run in a diagnostic instrument.